Not Alone
by Becky Bonejangles
Summary: Kiba can hardly believe it when he discovers his old friend Mizuki survived his pack's slaughter all those years ago. Kiba gives her an offer to join the pack, but will he also discover that his heart is meant for her? *Will be rated M later on*
1. The Wind Brings New Life

The harsh northern wind blew into her deep blue eyes as she ran across the snow. Her silver fur rustled as the snowflakes caught and froze to her body.

She knew they had passed through here.

She was going to find them.

She was going to find _him_.

* * *

Kiba layed down on the cold, smooth floor of the cave and watched the snowstorm raging outside. He sighed inwardly and looked behind his shoulder at the rest of the pack. Tsume was hunched over near the back of the cave with a look on his face that could've split solid rock ; he was in a pissed mood again. Hige was sprawled on his back snoring loudly, his sleep undisturbed by Toboe and Cheza's giggles as they played a little game together. Blue was curled up beside him, her breaths coming deep and slow as she, too, slept.

Kiba returned his gaze to the opening of the cave. All was well in the pack for the night.

His attention was suddenly caught by a faint sound coming from outside the cave.

"Footsteps?" he whispered. Cheza and Toboe looked up from their game when they heard Kiba's voice.

"Whatchya' say, Kiba?" Toboe asked.

"I'm going to go look at something," Kiba said as he stood to his feet. He pulled his leather jacket tighter around his shoulders. "I'll be back in a moment." He quickly jogged outside into the whirling snow, pursuing the noise he had heard.

* * *

The temperature dropped even lower as the evening continued to draw to a close. The wind began to drop and the snow fell in large flakes onto the silver wolf's fur. She sniffed the ground for a moment before continuing her pursuit. Their scent was stronger now ; she must be getting close.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a silhouette against the snow-covered hill before her. It was approaching her cautiously. She could smell him now as a cold breeze drifted downwind of him. Her eyes widened as she reconized the scent he gave off. The scent of the Lunar Flower and his own scent were both familiar to her.

Kiba, the white wolf, stopped and looked at the female wolf standing boldly in front of him. His eyes were wide with reconition as well when he saw her.

"_Mizuki_?" he said incredulously.

"Hello, Kiba," the female grinned at the young man now standing before her.

Kiba stepped closer to the woman he now saw, a very beautiful girl with flowing silvery-blonde hair that reached her hips, pale skin, and who's clothing would've not looked out of place at a death-metal concert. She held out one of her hands to Kiba, and he couldn't help but notice the long, black nails and spiked bracelets. He took her hand in his and drew her closer.

"How?" he almost whispered. "How did you survive the fire? I thought ... I thought you had died with the rest of our pack."

"I thought I was going to," Mizuki shrugged. "I was somehow able to slip out of the fire, but I was seperated from my mother. When the fire faded I looked everywhere for survivors, but I couldn't find any." Mizuki's eyes became over-bright but did not spill. "I heard rumors about a white wolf and his pack of four males traveling with a flower maiden to Paradise. It sounded so much like you in our puppyhood that I didn't dare get my hopes up at first, but I had to know if it was really you." She suddenly hugged Kiba, her arms flung around his neck. "My only pack-mate left," she whispered. "My dearest, best friend."

Kiba's arms wrapped around Mizuki. They stood there for some time as the snow fell around them. Kiba finally pulled away and held her hands in his.

"Come with me," he said quietly. "Come with me and our pack. You won't be the only female, our fellow pack-mate Hige recruited his new mate Blue a few weeks ago."

"I don't know if I'll be welcome," Mizuki whispered as she looked at the ground. Kiba lifted her chin with his fingers and met her eyes with his.

"You will be, I promise you," he murmured gently.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Toboe said excitedly. "Kiba's coming back, and he's got a girl with him!"

"What?" Tsume spat as he joined the young one at the mouth of the cave. "You can't be serious," he muttered when he saw Toboe was right. Cheza walked over to them and held Toboe's hand.

"This one senses another wolf," she smiled. "Kiba has brought her to us."

Kiba entered the cave cautiously when he met Tsume's gaze. He growled deep in his throat at Tsume when he stepped forward threateningly.

"She's an old pack-mate of mine," Kiba said warningly. "I'm advising you to be polite to her."

Mizuki stepped shyly into the cave. Toboe hurried forward with Cheza's hand still in his to introduce himself to the pretty new girl.

"Hiya," he said with a big grin on his face. "My name's Toboe, and this is Cheza."

Mizuki felt Cheza's hand in hers. Cheza smiled warmly.

"This one is very pleased that you're here," Cheza said in her calming voice. "This one is happy that you have joined us." She gestured with her other hand to Tsume, who was sitting in his corner of the cave again. "That is Tsume," Cheza said. "And the other over there is Hige and his mate Blue. This one is sure that you will be good friends with them."

As the night went on and the five wolves ate rabbits for dinner with their new pack-mate, Mizuki's story was shared with them, and Kiba kept hold of her hand the whole time.

When they all finally settled to sleep for the night, Mizuki curled up close to Kiba. He did not react negatively to this, but instead moved closer to her, sharing their body heat. As she drifted off to sleep, she could barely hear Cheza whispering to Kiba.

"This one can sense that you care deeply for Mizuki."

"... Yeah. I do."

"Will you act on your feelings?"

"... I may."


	2. Fondness For You

Kiba felt Mizuki stir against him in the middle of the night. He sat up and looked at her, his eyes full of concern when he heard her whimper in her sleep. With the utmost tenderness he stroked her cheekbone soothingly. Mizuki's eyes fluttered open from his touch. They were wide with fear.

"It was just a dream," Kiba said quietly before Mizuki could say anything. "You're okay."

"That old nightmare," Mizuki murmured as she sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. "It's been years since I've had it. There's fire all around me, our pack screaming in terror and pain ..." Her voice trailed off when she met Kiba's eyes. "I don't know why I have to relive that horrible night. It ... it isn't fair to my heart or mind, nor to yours."

"Mizuki," Kiba whispered. He sat closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She gratefully leaned into the crook of his neck, letting his scent and warmth course inside her. "It's all in the past," he said. "We can only move on. There was nothing we could do then, and there's nothing we can do now."

Mizuki noticed the catch in Kiba's voice when he spoke that last sentence. She looked up into his eyes curiously, but all he did was stare off into space. She, too, let her thoughts trail for a moment, then shifted in Kiba's embrace.

"We could do something ... maybe in the future," she said quietly. Kiba's eyes flickered to her for a moment before returning his gaze to the cave wall.

"And what would that be?"

"Kiba ..." Mizuki's voice dropped even lower. "You know I've always had ... a deep fondness for you. Maybe ... you share the same feelings I have for you. Maybe sometime in the near future ... we can act on those feelings."

Kiba stared hard into Mizuki's deep blue eyes.

"Do you mean that?" he asked her. She nodded slowly.

Kiba leaned forward and kissed her. Mizuki was as startled as he was by this sudden action, but as their lips met again, she felt herself spiraling down in her thoughts. Kiba was the only thing that was real to her right then and there.

Kiba was surprised at himself for acting so suddenly. He had been called rash before, but he had never admitted it to himself. As he continued to kiss Mizuki, Cheza's words from earlier in the evening kept echoing in his mind.

"_Will you act on your feelings_?"

Mizuki placed her hand on Kiba's chest and gently pushed him away. Kiba looked at her questioningly, and she smiled gently at him.

"One thing at a time, my love," she whispered. Her voice sent shivers down Kiba's already-tingling spine. "I don't want to rush us."

"This isn't rushing," Kiba murmured as he leaned closer to her again. "This is bliss."

"I know," Mizuki said around the kiss Kiba pressed to her lips again. "But I don't want us to do this too fast, and not properly. We're not even mates, Kiba."

"That can be changed," Kiba smiled. Mizuki's eyes widened with surprise. "Would you want to be my mate?"

" ... Yes," Mizuki whispered. "Yes, I would, Kiba. But only ... if you love me."

Kiba stared at her for a moment while old memories flooded over him. Two wolf pups, a white male and a silver female, played in the shallow water of a creek. They shared a strip of meat under a tree. They played chase in the forest they had lived in their whole lives. He let the old feelings of trust of puppy-love wash over him, and his lips curved into a smile.

"I've always loved you, my dear," he murmured. Mizuki's eyes became over-bright as Kiba kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes, and a single tear slid from beneath her closed lid.

"Always?" she whispered.

"Always," Kiba said.

They layed in each other's arms as the night called them to sleep again. Mizuki snuggled closer to Kiba, and his arms wrapped protectively around her. They were both smiling.

In the darkness, unseen by all the wolves, Cheza smiled, too.


	3. Love and Future

The snow had stopped in the night.

The six wolves and Cheza walked steadily through the snow. The bright sunlight warmed their bodies and spirits and made the going much more pleasant.

"How much farther to Paradise?" Toboe whimpered pitifully. Cheza smiled fondly at him and scratched his ears.

"This one isn't sure," she said. "But this one does know that we are more than half way. We are getting closer with each passing moon."

Mizuki walked by Kiba's side at the front of the pack. From time to time they would lick each other fondly on the side of their muzzles. Tsume noticed this and growled deep in his throat. Hige's ears pricked forward.

"What's eating you?"

"Nothing," Tsume snarled. Hige shrugged and nuzzled Blue to encourage her to keep up with the pace of the pack. Tsume shot them an icy glance. "_All this mate crap is making me sick_," he said to himself. "_I'm surprised I haven't barfed yet. And that Mizuki girl ... who is she anyway? We're only taking Kiba's word that she's alright, but we know little to nothing about her. This smells rotten to me_."

He didn't see the glance Cheza gave him.

* * *

The day's traveling was uneventful and quiet. Tsume and Hige were able to hunt down more snowshoe hares before the sun said goodnight and sank into the western horizon. Kiba and the others found another cave amongst the large boulders scattered randomly about the land.

"I can't wait to feel solid, dry earth again," Blue said to Mizuki. "This snow is really starting to depress me. I don't want to have a litter in the cold."

"So you're expecting?" Mizuki asked as they sat down on the cold stone floor.

"Not yet," Blue smiled. "Hige and I want to, though. We'll be waiting until we can reach a safe forest with plenty of meat running around."

"I'm sure Cheza will lead us to a safe place," Mizuki said confidently. Blue nodded in agreement. Their trust in Cheza was absolute.

"What about you and Kiba?" Blue asked. "Don't you want to have a litter with him?"

"Maybe in the near future," Mizuki said. "We haven't really discussed anything like that yet."

"Anything like what?" Kiba asked as he walked over to them. He sat down beside Mizuki and began to skin one of the hares Tsume and Hige had caught.

"We're talking about future litters in this pack," Blue said. Mizuki blushed and avoided Kiba's sudden stare. "Maybe by the time they're all grown up," Blue continued, "Toboe will be ready to find a little female and he'll have one of our daughters. Maybe Tsume likes them young."

"Hmph," Tsume snorted as he tore into his own meat and swallowed hard.

"Maybe," Kiba smiled gently. Mizuki met his eyes.

"You want to have a litter?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," Kiba laughed softly. "We'll get around to it as soon as we're out of this snowy land."

"We will be away from snow soon," Cheza said as she sat in the moon's rays. "This one thinks that we shall pass into forest lands after two more moons."

"Excellent," Hige said around a mouthful of meat. "More food to hunt." Blue elbowed him playfully.

"More safe places to raise our pups," she scolded him gently.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Hige grinned sheepishly.

* * *

The moon rose high as the night continued. Mizuki stirred in Kiba's arms, and he sat up with concern.

"Nightmares again?" he whispered in her ear.

"No," she sighed. "Not tonight. I was just thinking."

"About our pups?" Kiba asked her.

"Yeah," Mizuki murmured.

"Like I said, we'll get around to starting a family as soon as we're in safer lands. It's too dangerous right now."

"But we'll be out of this snow in about two days Cheza said," Mizuki said.

"I'll bet I know what this is really about," Kiba suddenly murmured against her neck. Mizuki's eyes became wide when she felt his lips suckle against her flesh, when his teeth bit gently down. Her breath became sharper as his lips moved forward, finally meeting hers. He kissed her deeply, tasting her, never wanting to let go of her. He suddenly pulled her over onto her back and placed his hands on either side of her. "Am I right in guessing ... ?" he trailed off with a rare grin on his face. Mizuki smiled as she brought her knees up and spread her legs slightly as Kiba positioned himself on top of her. She closed her eyes as her head rolled back to the pleasure of Kiba's dry grinding against her. He kissed her jawline, running his tongue along the bone and down her neck again.

"Kiba," Mizuki whispered when she felt his cold fingers slide up her shirt.

"Shh," Kiba soothed her as he continued to move against her. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not," she murmured.

Kiba pulled his jacket off and his tee-shirt. Mizuki couldn't help but stare at his amazingly built abs and chest, and she couldn't resist running her hands up and down the hard ridges.

"Your turn," Kiba laughed quietly. Mizuki grinned as he helped her pull of her shirt and unstrap her undergarments. He kissed her neck again, then slid his tongue down to her chest. He suckled her, and she moaned with pleasure. With his hand he massaged her roughly, squeezing and pushing her other breast as he continued to suckle her. Mizuki suddenly pulled him up and into a rough kiss, grabbing clumps of his dark hair and letting his tongue take residence in her mouth.

"Make love to me," she whispered fiercely. Kiba nodded in agreement and quickly began to unbutton his pants. Mizuki couldn't help but laugh gently at his sudden eagerness. She, too, unzipped her pants and pushed them slightly down. Kiba stopped in his own activities and pulled them completely off of her, along with her underwear.

"By Lunar," Kiba whispered when he looked at her spread out before him. "You're ... you're beautiful." He kicked his own pants and boxers off, and when Mizuki saw what she was about to take in, she couldn't help but stare.

"Okay, now I'm a little nervous," she admitted with a little giggle.

"It will hurt a little at first," Kiba admitted quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Mizuki smiled as she kissed him reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

Kiba slowly entered her. He could see the obvious pain written in her eyes as he pushed in a little further. Mizuki knew that she was bleeding down there, and she knew that the pain was about to get a lot worse any second.

She was right. Kiba broke through her virgin wall, and Mizuki uttered a sharp squeal of pain and bit Kiba's arm hard. He winced but did not stop her. Her teeth became gentle again as her pain faded, but a single tear escaped from her closed lids.

"Ow," she whispered, but she was smiling again.

"I'm sorry, love," Kiba whispered as he stroked away the tear on her cheek.

He began to rock back and forth in a steady rhythm, slow enough for Mizuki's hurting body to keep in pace with easier. She closed her eyes again, only this time it was in ecstasy. There was still pain down there, but it was dull and throbbing, hardly noticeable next to the thing she could feel sliding around inside her.

Kiba suddenly sped up his rhythm. Mizuki's eyes were fiery as she kept pace, and Kiba's lips met hers in a sealing kiss. She broke away from him only moments later to let a low moan escape her lips as she came. Kiba smiled and sped up his rhythm even more. He was close to coming himself, and Mizuki knew it.

"Harder," she whispered fiercely. "As hard as you can, dear."

"My ... pleasure," Kiba growled. He was suddenly animal-like in his love. He became rough and sharp in his thrusts, but Mizuki only clawed at his back with enthusiasm. She moaned loudly, nearly screamed, as he literally slammed into her. He groaned as he came, spilling amounts of his seed he didn't even know was in him. Mizuki _did _scream then, her wail of pleasure echoing through the cave.

"Yes, Kiba, yes!" she screamed. Kiba growled low in his throat and began to slow his rhythm. Mizuki began to breathe even more heavily as fatigue slowly overtook her already tired body. He finally withdrew himself from her, and was able to collapse against her.

"That," he gasped, "was amazing."

"Yes," Mizuki panted.

They layed in each others arms until their breathing finally calmed. Mizuki's eyes suddenly became wide and she sat up, one of her hands flying to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked. He noticed she was smiling. She reached over and placed one of Kiba's hands on her belly. His eyes widened as well ; he could sense life within her.

"You're ..." he whispered. "... You're pregnant."

"Yeah," Mizuki murmured. Her smile widened.

"Oh, Mizuki," Kiba laughed softly. He held her tightly to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face into her soft, long hair and let a single tear escape from his eyes. "I love you," he murmured. "I love you so much." He kissed her face over and over again ; her lips, her eyes, her cheeks. Mizuki closed her eyes and felt fresh energy spark between them.

"You want to do it again, don't you?" she whispered slyly. Kiba grinned mischieviously at her.

"Maybe," he whispered as he leaned in closer to her.


End file.
